After Hours
by Fennie
Summary: Naruto is transferred to a new school and a certain male catches his eye. After a month or so of secret stalking and fighting with one another, things get heated in the lockeroom. BoyxBoy, NARUSasu, rated M for a reason darlings. ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE


Okay so here is the story Kana Mei requested....4 months ago. Jeez I'm such a failure! Im super sorry Kana!! I could give about a million reasons as to why this was posted so late but they're essentially useless. Again, my deepest apologies to you, Kana Mei. Please enjoy your late-request story.

**Warnings:** BoyxBoy, NARUSasu, sex, language, etc.

* * *

It wasn't Naruto's fault. Really.

How could one decide who they were attracted to anyways? So what if he liked guys instead of girls, they are easier to deal with, after all.

So why was he being kicked out of his school? Yes, yes the huge fight he had gotten into with Hidan had contributed to the expulsion but he wouldn't have had to fight if it wasn't for Hidan, that it hadn't been for him and his stupid narrow minded religious views than he would have never had been forced to fight and beat that religious nut to a pulp (for all of Hidan's big words he didn't have nearly enough fight to back it up).

Moving on! The fight had ended up with both boys sitting in the principal's office. The normal punishment for fighting was 2 or 3 days suspension and apology letters(even if you didn't mean it). But when the principal learned the fight had been caused by the fact that Hidan's religious views conflicted with Naruto's sexual preference everything changed. It could no longer be looked at as a school yard brawl between boys but a hate crime from both parties.

Hidan hated Naruto for being gay and—with the way the principal contorted it—Naruto was hating Hidan for his religious views. Both boys should have been expelled; instead just Naruto was causing him and his adopted father, Iruka, to move across the large city so Naruto could get a completely fresh start.

Naruto kicked up a fuss about Iruka having to find a new job and get resettled somewhere else, even after his father had assured him that his company would just transfer him to a closer office and that it wouldn't be any trouble at all. Still, the blond boy had pouted and whined the entire time he packed and during the first portion of the ride to their new house. He went on until he wore himself out and fell into a deep sleep(which was what Iruka had been waiting for).

Finding a place for sale in the school district Iruka was looking at was difficult; lucky for Iruka his friend, Anko, was a rather…determined real estate agent when she needed to be and had found a place that was within walking distance from the school. It was slightly larger than the duo's old home but they didn't mind, who would complain about having too much space? Plus it was on a good street, their new neighbors all had kids who were around the same age as Naruto and went to the same school (kids Naruto would hopefully be friends with and not want to fight).

Iruka sighed, looking over at his sleeping son. '_Hopefully he can be more accepted at this school. Children can be so cruel.'_ Naruto seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully at the moment, the car quiet, a rare happening with the blue eyed boy around. Smiling to himself Iruka turned the radio on (keeping the volume low as to not wake Naruto) and drove on, imaging what the new neighborhood would hold for him and his son.

***

It would have better to arrive in the middle of the week, like maybe Wednesday but no; Iruka insisted that they move ASAP. Lame.

Arriving late at night on Sunday was rather inconvenient. Naruto had school the next day and Iruka had work, nothing was unpacked, no stores were so they had limited groceries, and the movers wouldn't have their stuff at the house until tomorrow night. They worked together to prepare a quick meal (instant ramen, Naruto's favorite and the fastest, easiest thing to make) and then set up their beds so they'd have somewhere to sleep for the night. By the time they were done it was too late to unpack anything else so they took quick showers and called it a night.

Early the next morning (way too early in Naruto's opinion) the pair found themselves in the kitchen, both still clad in their pajamas.

"So, looks like the only thing we have for breakfast is either toast with jam, peanut butter, or butter and cereal." Iruka said, looking into to basically empty fridge. They hadn't been grocery shopping since they learned that they would have to move. The only thing left from their house had been the bare essentials; some instant, easy lunch/dinner stuff and the breakfast food already mentioned. After they got more settled in they'd go get more food.

Naruto sighed loudly. It was much too early for him to be making any sort of decision. "I don't care, you make me something; I'm just gonna go get dressed. Be right back."

"Hey! At least say please!" Iruka called after the slumped figure making its way up his stairs. The answer he received was a mumbled cross between 'whatever' and 'please' along with a bedroom door being closed a little too hard—not quite a slam but it wasn't very soft either. Shaking his head Iruka popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and said something about dealing with teenagers under his breath.

Upstairs Naruto had flopped himself back onto his bed, huddling into the cooling heat his body had left from sleep. After a few minutes he forced himself up, doing a couple of jumping jacks to help wake himself up. Once he was more awake he walked over to the boxes he had stacked in the corner of his room finding the one marked 'Naru's clothes'.

Rolling his eyes at his father's nickname for him he began rummaging around his the box until he found a pair of semi baggy, dark blue jeans and a v-neck bright orange shirt with the symbol of his favorite soccer team, the Konoha Ninjas, stretched across the front. Satisfied with his outfit he switched his pajamas for the clothes and spent a few more minutes struggling to find a pair of matching socks (he failed, settling for one blue sock and one orange one) before heading back downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen he found it empty, a plate of toast with blueberry jam smeared thickly across the two pieces; just the way he liked it. Sitting down to eat he noticed the shower was on, he didn't understand Iruka's need to shower at night and in the morning. In Naruto's opinion once a day was enough (how much can one man sweat in a night, anyway?).

Discarding the thought he finished eating and rinsed his plate off before going upstairs to grab his school bag. When he came back downstairs Iruka was freshly out of the shower and dressed in his usual suit holding a steaming mug of what Naruto assumed was coffee.

"Better get a move on, Naru. Don't wanna be late for your first day of school."

Rolling his eyes at the nickname Naruto responded, "Yeah,yeah. What did I say about calling me that?"

"I'll stop calling you Naru when I stop getting phone calls from the school about you fighting _again_." Iruka answered a smug smile on his face.

Scowling at his father's reply Naruto headed for the door, slipping on his black sneakers when he got there. "Whatever Pops, I'm off. Wouldn't want to be late, nya?" Closing the door before he could get an answer Naruto started his walk. The school wasn't far from his house, Iruka had been sure to show him _exactly_ where it was and the easiest way to get there the night before.

***

It's not that big of a deal. He's just a new kid, what was so interesting?

When he got to school people stared. And stared. And stared. If it wasn't for the fact that he had promised he wouldn't get in a fight Naruto would have snapped and screamed that people should keep their eyes in their own damn heads and learn that not only is gawking impolite but it makes you look like an unattractive fish. Instead he took a nerve-calming breath, brushed off the stares, he kept his head high and tried his hardest not to make eye contact with anyone.

His class schedule and locker info had come in the mail about a week earlier, Naruto had did a once over with the locker info before tossing it into his bag without another thought. He was cautious about using lockers; he had learned the hard way what happened when you left your things a crow bar away from others. Reading over his class schedule he found his first class was Psychology with Mr. Hatake.

He wandered around, found his locker (by accident but hey, it's nice to know where it is), passed by the school library three times and the main office twice before he finally asked a passing teacher where Mr. Hatake's classroom was. He had been almost there several times and could have kicked himself for not finding it sooner. He walked in, 10 minutes late (he's the new kid cut him some slack!) to a classroom full of desks but only half of them occupied. The desks were set at a slight slanting angle so Naruto could clearly see everyone.

A man that didn't seem too old although it was hard to tell since he was wearing a black turtle neck that went all the way up to his nose (where the hell do you get those?) so most his facial features were hidden. Silver hair came out at odd angles from under a hat that covered one of his eyes. An interesting looking man, to say the least. His one visible eye was dark brown, almost black, and they way he was looking at Naruto made him feel oddly exposed.

Shaking himself out of it Naruto raised his hand in a hesitant greeting. "Hey teach! Sorry 'bout being late, got kinda lost."

A few kids chuckled and Naruto scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he couldn't get rid of.

"Lost?" the teacher said in a way that had an underlying tone of 'do you really expect me to believe that?'.

Crossing his arms over his chest Naruto walked into the classroom. "Yes, _lost, _teach. See I'm new here and my locker just happens to be on the other side of the school and going from there to here takes a thing called _time_ and a lot of it when you don't know where it is you're going."

When he had finished his little rant Naruto was in front of Mr. Hatake, their eyes locked, neither backing down.

The teachers visible eye crinkled in amusement as he appeared to be smiling. "Well, Mr. Uzumaki, as long as you have a good excuse."

Naruto stared at him. Did that mean he was off the hook or did this guy just not really care? It was too hard tell, the tone he had used was light and teasing but the blond had his doubts.

"Moving on, class!" Mr. Hatake began, turning away from Naruto to address his class, "This is the new student I was telling you about, he—"

"Yo! Kakashi you never told us about a new kid!" a male seated in the front row said, cutting off Mr. Hatake mid sentence. The teacher looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Maa, maa Kiba; details, details. And next time raise your hand; there's a reason I made you sit in front of the classroom. Like I was saying, this is the new student. Naruto Uzumaki, please introduce yourself."

"Didn't you just do that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, well say something about your hobbies and such to you know, connect and whatnot." Mr. Hatake replied, sitting down in his chair with an orange book under his nose.

Rolling his eyes(something he felt like he had done a zillion times in one day) Naruto turned to look at the class and found more eyes then he could count on both hands staring at him with a variation of emotions; some were amused, others didn't care and just about everything in between.

Shoulders squared he took a deep, breath and said, "Well…hey everybody. Like Mr. Hatake said I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 16-years-old and got kicked out of my old school for fighting. I absolutely love ramen and sports. I'm also gay; if you have a problem with that, tell me now so we can deal with it 'cause I don't do all that behind-the-back, he-said-she-said bullshit."

At first, no one did anything; no one spoke or even seemed to move. Finally Mr. Hatake sighed, "Oh Naruto…" it wasn't a mad sigh or anything; more like tiredly amused at the blonds words. Confused Naruto turned to say something to his new teacher but a bark of laughter distracted him.

"Boy, do you have a lot to learn, Naruto!" a boy his age with a red triangle on each cheek said. His dark brown hair was pretty much the same as Naruto's blond hair; as in, super messy and everywhere. He was the one who had interrupted Mr. Hatake before.

Staring dumbly back at the loud male all Naruto could do is murmur a wha-? before he continued on.

"At this school we don't really give a rats ass if you're banging a girl, boy or _both!_ Hell, that kid over there," he jerked his thumb in the direction of the window where a boy with brown pineapple shaped hair was fast asleep. "is so damn lazy that he doesn't really even care who he's screwing. And these 2 hotties behind me," repositioning his thumb so it was pointing over his shoulder at a blonde girl and a pink haired girl. "are lesbians who do each other whenever they get the chance; even though they _claim_ they're thinking about Sasuke the whole time, they're really not—OW!!"

"Kiba Inuzuka you are SO DEAD!!" the pink haired girl yelled after hitting the male—Kiba—on the head.

"Oh, Sakura whatever; the only reason you're so mad is because I'm totally right." Kiba replied.

"Bite me, Dog," Sakura turned her big emerald eyes to Naruto. "Anyways, Blondie, you'll find there's almost no homophobes here. Come sit next to us and we'll show you the ropes."

Naruto grinned his largest grin and made his way over to the small group. As he was walking he glanced to the back of the classroom, catching a pair of dark eyes staring at him. He held the gaze for a second before breaking it to look at the rest of the body.

He had black hair that shone blue like a ravens' feather. He was sitting in the corner of the last row, slouching in an uncaring position. In Naruto's opinion he was pretty hot, in an emo sort of way. He had a dark blue button up on with black pants and grey sneakers.

Looking back up he met the boys eyes once again, the pale man smirked before turning his attention to the window.

"Naruto stop spacing out and sit down!" the blonde girl shouted, grabbing his tan arm and yanking him into an empty seat.

***

Fast. That was the only way Naruto could describe his first few months of school.

Being a highly social person by nature making new friends was easy for t he blond. His main friends were Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Rock Lee (who everyone just called Lee). Lee was about as tall as Kiba (both two inches taller than Naruto, to be exact) had black hair cut in a bowl-like way and the bushiest eyebrows EVER. Even with his questionable sense of style Lee was awesome. He had been the one to convince Naruto that it wasn't too late to join the soccer team. Lee was the team's star defender while Naruto quickly rose up and became their star attacker; together the duo made an unstoppable team.

Of course once Naruto had learned that the teams goalie was the boy he had seen his first day (he had learned by then that the males name was Sasuke) he had done everything he could to join the team. Something about him just drew Naruto in. Being on the same team as Sasuke, Naruto discovered many things about the male (not that he was obsessed or anything, just really, really, curious).

Sasuke's last name was Uchiha.

He is 100% gay.

He's a bastard.

He has an older brother, already graduated.

He's rich, like prince-royalty rich.

He's a bastard.

He is at the top of their class.

He's cold and emotionless.

He's a bastard.

He's not emo or Goth, just likes black and being moody(_such_ a difference).

He would be the uke of his relationships (don't ask how he found that out, locker room talk has absolutely no boundaries).

Did he mention the jerk was a bastard?

While Naruto got along with everybody else easily he seemed to clash with the Uchiha. No matter what he did or said Sasuke would just scoff at him and call him a dobe or something. But Naruto would be what some call a 'reactor'; that is whenever someone does something he will automatically respond to it. If someone hits him he hits them back, no thought used all reflex. If he's called a name he shouts another back, he doesn't always mean to, it just happens.

"I got it!" Naruto shouted, first slamming against the hard fake wood of his school's cafeteria table, rattling cups and startling his friends.

"What the hell, Naruto?!" exclaimed Sakura. Rubbing the back his head the blond quickly apologized for his sudden outburst.

"But you guys! I was just thinking—yeah, yeah Kiba, don't worry I didn't hurt myself—and I think I know why Sasuke and I clash so much," pausing he looked at each of his friends, hoping to build suspense. "Because I actually stand up to the teme. I don't let him get away with calling me stupid or a dobe, or slow or anything and it pisses him off!" grinning like he had just won the grand prize of a contest he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"Wow you really are slow," Shikamaru mumbled into his arms from where he was laying.

"Hey don't call me stupid you fucking pr--,"

"First off I called you slow, not stupid and yes, there is a difference. Second don't call me a prick. And third no duh it pisses him off. Everyone already figured that out and had assumed you had too. Apparently we've been giving you a little too much credit."

Being as mature as Naruto was his only response to that was to stick his tongue out.

"Naruto don't be so childish. You're just upset because you know that Shika's totally right," Ino said soothingly, patting the male's tan hand with her paler one.

"Whatever guys. I'm gonna confront the jerk about it and make him learn to deal with it so we can be friends! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, a defiant look shining in his eyes. The bell rang telling all the students to stop attempting to have a social life while in school and get back to class.

***

Okay, so even if it wasn't his most well thought out plan he wasn't ready for it to end up like it did. _Stupid_.

Soccer hadn't been that hard, they had only had to run 5 sprints and 1 mile today(which was pretty easy considering how hard the coach pushed them). Still the sun was hot and Naruto and the others were soaked in sweat. He definitely needed a shower(along with everyone else on the team).

That would have to wait. It had been 2 weeks since the blondes 'epiphany' involving the Uchiha. Today was the day that Naruto had decided he was going to confront the other male about it.

In the locker room his teammates gathered their things and left quickly (wanting to leave so they could shower and eat and eat and eat and eat as only teenage boys can). Naruto took his time knowing that Sasuke would take his shower at the school (he didn't want to get his car seats sweaty).

As the each person left Naruto waved bye and made sure it looked like he was busy with something or other. Once the last boy had left Naruto zipped up his bag and turned to face the Uchiha.

"Dobe, why the hell are you still here?" Sasuke drawled in a low voice. Naruto swallowed thickly as he looked at the pale male. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his pale skin covered in sweat that shone from the florescent lights overhead. Blue eyes followed a bead of sweat work its way from the edge of blue-black hair, down the side of his jaw and neck, past defined pecks and abs and absorbed into low slung black shorts.

Naruto's cock gave an excited twitch when Sasuke moved his hands to rest on his hips, causing them to jut out slightly.

Darting his eyes back to Sasuke's face he blushed as black eyes stared back at him. A fine eyebrow was raised and an amused smirk tugged at the man's pale lips. Even though Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto with his hot body shirtless didn't matter to Naruto. Even having his sexy smirk and smothering eyes focused solely on him did not arouse Naruto at all; or make his heart beat faster and the blood running through his veins get hotter and make his stomach knot together and his legs tremble like they just couldn't hold him anymore.

Nope, didn't affect Naruto at all.

"W-well teme, I'm still here because I need to talk to you," Naruto replied, leaning back against the locker and crossing his arms. Taking small, deep breaths he tried to relax his erratic heartbeat.

"Then speak moron. I haven't got all day," Sasuke replied sitting down on the wooden bench.

Naruto coughed awkwardly, looking anywhere but directly into Sasuke's blazing gaze as he collected scattered thoughts.

"Okay, but listen up. You don't seem to like me much but I like you…enough. We seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot or something but-but I just wanted to clear the air so we can be friends. Why fight with each other when we could just as easily be pals?"

"No. We started off 'on the wrong foot' because you annoy me," Sasuke stood up and glided across the locker room, towards Naruto. With every step he took the blonds' breath sped up and his manhood throbbed(give him a break, he's been too busy lately to whack off so he was a little excited).

"You're super loud," step.

"Super obnoxious," step.

"Incredibly stupid," step.

"Beaming smile," step.

"Untamable, wild, hair," step.

"And the bluest eyes I have ever seen," Sasuke was in front of Naruto now, left arm resting on the locker just above blond hair while his right was hand cupped the tan cheek. "And it annoys me to no end, Na-_ru_-to."

Naruto had to close his eyes and focus on not moaning from the way the bastard said his name, rolling the 'ru' in the back of his throat in a pitch so low Naruto's nerves were still shuddering in excitement; his penis pulsing impatiently as every syllable uttered by the other male promised it masses amounts of pleasure.

Breathing in deeply (which was foolish for all that did was give him a lungful of Sasuke's husky smell) and letting it out blue eyes emerged from tan lids.

Lust swirled in the depths of black orbs as they bore mercilessly into unsure, glazed over blue ones.

"S-Sasuke…what are—" Naruto panted out, his eye lids sliding shut as Sasuke stroked his cheek with his pale thumb.

The blond leaned into the soft caress, pushing his head forward to get closer to Sasuke. The Uchiha took the hint and pressed his lips firmly to Naruto's. And though their lips touching felt amazing—_like all the sense had been thrown out of his body—_it was nothing compared to what it felt like when Sasuke slid his blazing tongue into the other males awaiting mouth.

Naruto tried to keep focus—_but oh that tongue was too hot—_so he wouldn't fall into a pile of goo where he stood but Sasuke's hand was tugging the hair on his scalp—_which felt sinfully amazing—_and his traitorous body was moving on its own accord; his hips grinding desperately against Sasuke's to gain some sort of friction.

Naruto threw his head back as Sasuke's warm hand trailed down his side and under his shirt.

"Oh, Sasuke_!"_ Naruto mewled. Suddenly a thought processed itself through the blonds sex-fogged mind.

'_If Sasuke_'s _a uke then don't let his stubborn, higher-than-thou attitude fool you. He'll like having someone over him, dominating him, even if he fights and denies it the whole time. His seme will just have to be stronger willed then he is.'_

Well, if Sasuke secretly liked to be dominated, then who was Naruto to deny him that? Forcing his unsteady legs to hold him(which was difficult but Naruto liked a challenge) the blond pushed himself off the locker, causing the Uchiha to take a step back.

Glazed over confused eyes looked at Naruto. One of Sasuke's hands were still in bright blond hair, gently massaging his sensitive scalp while the other was under the blonds shirt, caressing defined abs and toying with the Uzumaki's waistline. Both males were heatedly gasping, their foreheads resting against each others' as their breaths mingled in between them. Tan hands were desperately clinging to pale shoulders, already leaving red marks.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with determination shining through his misty eyes. Locking their lips together once again Naruto's tongue invaded Sasuke's mouth, overpowering the surprised Uchiha.

Though this kiss was clumsy it was more intense than their previous one. The foxes hot muscle was playing with the ravens, breaking now and then to the map out the moist cavern. The blond was quickly losing focus and Sasuke's hand randomly dipping into his shorts was _not_ helping one bit—_but oh, do that again!_

Sliding his hand down to the pale chest he flicked Sasuke's nipples, causing said male to break the kiss and bite Naruto's shoulder to stop his loud moan; Naruto moaning low in his throat from the pleasure of the bite. His hands traveled further down skimming over chiseled abs and resting on the rim of Sasuke's low-slung shorts.

The tanned male walked forward until the Uchiha fell onto the wooden bench he had been sitting on moments earlier. Ignoring the force of the fall Sasuke began working on the sensitive spot on Naruto's neck, earning him another nerve-tingling moan.

"Ahh…'Suke…mmhm," Giving Sasuke's ear shell a slow lick the blond made his way down the pale body tracing the path his fingers had made before.

"Ohh, mmm!" Sasuke groaned, arching into the Uzumaki's talented mouth, his hand searching desperately for something to hold onto, finding refuge in the tan back.

Grabbing two fists full of Sasuke's shorts and boxers Naruto dragged them down, pausing briefly when the pale man hissed as his erection was freed, before pulling them completely off and tossing them to the side. Quickly discarding his own clothes the blond nestled himself in between the pale legs.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke breathed, hands ghosting over the smooth skin on the tan back to grab onto muscled arms.

Getting a firm grasp of Sasuke's right leg, under the knee, Naruto pulled it up so the creamy thigh was skimming his cheek. Locking eyes with the Uchiha the blond leaned forward until his face was millimeters away from Sasuke's erect manhood. Exhaling, blue eyes watched in fascination as the pale body below him arched and shuddered, dark eyes closing in concentration. Smirking, Naruto turned his attention away from Sasuke's face back to his dick.

Giving the organ a lick from the very base to tip Naruto took the end into his mouth and sucked, his tongue toying with the slit.

Sasuke's mouth was open in a silent shout as the Uzumaki worked wonders on his lower half. His while body hummed with pleasure and he only had the tip in his mouth! Sasuke's cock throbbed as he imagined what it would be like to have the whole thing engulfed. That thought was soon shattered as Naruto removed his mouth entirely, the Uchiha giving an unmanly whimper at the loss.

"Sasuke…look at me," Naruto practically purred, rubbing his cheek against the pulsing penis.

Gathering up the scattered pieces of his will, Sasuke forced his eyes open, moaning low when he took in the sight before him. Naruto's normal bright sky blue eyes were darkened to a deep ocean blue, his tan cheeks dusted a rose red, lips slightly swollen from their brutal kissing and his tongue (glistening from his saliva and Sasuke's precum) was teasing his inner thigh.

The Uchiha could only lock eyes with the Uzumaki before letting out a long, strangled moan and slamming his head against the bench beneath him.

"Fuck, Naru_to_."

"That's right, 'Suke, let me hear that sinful voice of yours. Be as loud as you can be," Naruto murmured to the smooth thigh.

Nonsense words dribbled out of the pale mans mouth, his head thrashing back and forth as Naruto trailed his right hands fingers up his body. The swirled around Sasuke's belly button, then up to perk nipples, and finally to his mouth.

"Open up and suck, Sasuke."

Stilling his head Sasuke opened his eyes, his vision filling with nothing but Naruto's fingers, his blond hair showing above him and his tan body surrounding them. Opening his mouth his tongue snaked out, wrapping partially around the three longest digits and drawing them into his awaiting lips.

Naruto watched in fascination as Sasuke sucked on his fingers, his tongue lazily moving in between them and around them; a tantalizing dance that entranced Naruto.

Dropping Sasuke's leg back to the bench Naruto bent to attack the pale chest and neck.

"God Sasuke, you're so amazing. _Fuck…_" Naruto whispered into the Uchihas' collarbone. Removing his flanges from the ravens mouth with a pleasing pop (as Sasuke was reluctant to let them go) Naruto sat back.

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's lustful—_I wanna fuck you hard and now—_eyes and gulped. Taking a calming breath he told himself to relax, the pleasure after the moment of pain was well worth it.

Quickly inserting two think fingers was a surprise for the Uchiha, he had been expecting it to be slow, one-at-a-time sort of thing.

Hearing Sasuke's gasp of surprise/pain Naruto quickly began to say soothing nothings into his ear, calming the other males' rattled nerves. Once he felt that Sasuke was ready he quickly added his last finger, hooking them around and moving them in different ways until he found just the right angle.

"Oh! _There,_ right there, again! Again! Please, Kami, Naruto, _again_!" Sasuke cried out, head thrown back and back arching.

"So beautiful, 'Suke. Just like that, scream my name," Naruto whispered, his voice low and husky in Sasuke's ear.

"Naruto…I…mhgm…" Sasuke gurgled out, his words lost to his intense pleasure.

"What was that? You're gonna have to be more clear, Sas_uke_. Tell me, tell me what you want."

How the hell was Naruto still able to form a complete sentence? Sasuke's brain was to muddy to even _think_ properly. Concentrating about ten times more than he had ever had to before Sasuke managed to make an appropriate sentence.

"I-I want _you!_ Right _now, fuck me, Naruto! _Do it _now!" _the pale man moaned, rubbing up into Naruto's groin and down on his fingers.

Naruto pulled him into a mind shattering kiss, tongues in a heated frenzy, in order to distract Sasuke from him pushing in. Once he was in to the hilt, Naruto released Sasuke from the lip lock and buried his face into soft black hair.

"Oh God, I need to move, Sasuke. _Please!"_ Naruto whimpered, shifting slightly causing Sasuke to hiss. The heat surrounding his cock was more pleasurable than anything the blond had ever had, how he wasn't moving already was a surprise even to himself.

"Ju-just another second, dobe."

Ignoring the insult Naruto used all his self-control he had left to not move one muscle (this involved holding his breath, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing almost all muscles). After a moment that self-control was quickly fading, his breath coming out in faint puffs.

"N-now. Move!" Sasuke barked, pushing his hips up and down to get the blond started. With the pale males encouragement Naruto began slow, steady pace.

"Naruto, I am not fucking porcelain go _harder, _and_ faster_. Make me have bruises in the morning," Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth. With permission given Naruto began to thrust as hard and fast as he could, throwing caution to the wind.

Sasuke was getting louder the harder Naruto went, pushing Naruto to see just how loud he could make the other male.

"Fuck! Yes, Naruto, yes!"

"That's right baby, scream my name!"

Sliding a tan hand in between their sweat slicked bodies Naruto pumped Sasuke slow and easy, the exact opposite of their passionate love-making. The double sensation shoving the Uchiha that much closer to his orgasm that much faster.

Naruto could feel his climax coming and quickened his pace to an almost animalistic one. He really wanted Sasuke to come before him, but with the tight heat surrounding him and not masturbating in a week or so there was just no way.

"Sasuke…I'm-I'm so close," Naruto whispered into a pale ear. Sasuke pulled Naruto into another heated kiss, tongue invading the other cavern and massaging his gums. Pulling back foggy, blue eyes merged with misty black ones.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, _Naruto!"_ Hearing his name gasped out in such a voice coming from the mouth of the Sasuke Uchiha was enough to push him over the edge. Digging his teeth into a pale shoulder to stifle his loud scream all that could be heard was a muffled 'Sasuke!'.

As Naruto's hot seed filled him and hit his prostate head on was all it took for Sasuke to lose it. Pulling blunt nails across Naruto's tan back the Uchiha came, screaming out a gargled version of the foxes name.

The duo lay there, basking in the afterglow; Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke and Sasuke collapsed on the bench. When they were down from their highs (for the most part) Naruto pulled out of the raven and went to the sinks to get a wet paper towel to wash them up. First he cleaned himself up (Sasuke's semen was beginning to drip onto the floor) and then went to clean his lover up.

Once that deed was done the pair sat against lockers, opposite side of the room, facing each other, naked. The room still carried the heavy scent of sex, each male's hair was a mess and their bodies shone with sweat not just from practice. Sasuke couldn't make eye contact with Naruto, and Naruto couldn't stop staring at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, perturbed by having the blond staring at him.

"You're just so beautiful and sexy, even just sitting there. It blows my mind," Naruto replied.

"Boy you're just full of cheesy lines tonight aren't you?" Sasuke retorted, fighting the blush making its way across his nose. Naruto ignored him and grinned his fox grin.

"So, this makes us more than friends' right? My speech earlier wasn't in vain was it?"

Black orbs peered at him for along prolonged moment.

"No. We're not friends, and your speech was in vain because I still don't like you. But you're welcome to try to change as much as you want if I get sex like that each time." Sasuke smirked at the blonds open mouthed expression. Pulling himself together Naruto put on his sexiest smile and dropped his voice down to a low octave.

"Well then, allow me to try again in the showers."

***

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and tell me what ya thought of it. =3


End file.
